littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Death on the Attic
Death on the Attic is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 33th case of the game. It is the third case set in Wichita Hill. Plot Upon overhearing Bert Zdeblick's plot, Nadia directed the Liberty Agency to Brompton. Upon arrival, Abraham and the player ran out of gas near the catholic Private Charlotte Academy, where they saw high school student Suzanne Bennett being fall to death from the school's attic. The five people were labelled as suspects: Carmen Shapcott (headmistress), Floyd Knaggs (school's teacher), Lydia Ravenswood (collage student), Otto Bennett (victim's father), and Jimmy Richie (school student). While searching for evidences, Abraham found another voodoo doll in the girls' dormitory which looks like a victim. Valeria Voodoo, still alive, attacks both Abraham and the player, but managed to push her from the window to death. Mid-investigation, the masked man named The Oni gave Nadia the coordinates of a Valeria Voodoo camp in the cabin where the victims being test out the fear. Furthermore, Otto Bennett almost aimed his sniper rifle towards Chief MacLeod. The team found enough evidence to arrest headmistress Carmen Shapcott for the murder. Carmen denied the accusations but soon admitted to the crime. She was in hysterical states because of incitement to violence against women. When Suzanne went to fetch the answer sheets from the classroom, Carmen scolded her for leaving the lab without permission and tells her to stand on the wall as a punishment for neglect. As Suzanne refused and say the teacher want her to bring the test papers, Carmen decided it was the last warn while Suzanne ignoring her warning. Screaming from the intensity of anger, Carmen beats and drags her violently to the school's attic to push her from the window, watching her fall to death. Judge Pererira sentenced Carmen to 35 years in jail and ban from her work as headmistress for Suzanne's grotesque murder. During Wichita's Cursed Voodoo (3/6), Lydia was interrogated and said she felt proud of Deathstalker's achievement and stated the subjects volunteered. To calm her down, the player took Fatiha to the forest where they found a cellphone with a video of The Oni telling Nathan Todhunter to hide with Valeria Voodoo. However, the video stopped before he could completely say their meeting place. Meanwhile, Raymond suddenly left the police station. They looked for him at the beauty saloon, where they found a recorded police interview that (per Hisao) showed that Otto Bennett was a suspect in a previous Cursed Voodoo investigation. Otto said that Raymond interrogated him to find new leads on the serial killer. After Abraham and the player helped Floyd to continue the reenactment, Heather reported that floods was heading for Fairville. Summary Victim *'Suzanne Bennett' Murder Weapon *'Defenestration' Killer *'Carmen Shapcott' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a Christian. *The suspect drinks Rob Roy. *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect wears violet clothes. *The suspect has green eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a Christian. *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect wears violet clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect has green eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a Christian. *The suspect drinks Rob Roy. *The suspect has green eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a Christian. *The suspect drinks Rob Roy. *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect wears violet clothes. Killer's Profile *The killer is a Christian. *The killer drinks Rob Roy. *The killer is right-handed. *The killer wears violet clothes. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Wichita's Cursed Voodoo (3/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Wichita Hill Category:Copyrighted Images